Preuve cotonneuse
by Mimoo
Summary: Molly a toujours interdit à ses fils de ramener une fille à la maison. Fred a une parade : ladite fille est déjà à la maison. Ce qui n'est pas pour arranger son cas... OS


**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer : **Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.K Rowling

**Rating : **K+

**Résumé : **Molly a toujours interdit à ses fils de ramener une fille à la maison. Fred a une parade : ladite fille est déjà à la maison. Ce qui n'est pas pour arranger son cas...

**Ceci est un ficclet, c'est à dire que c'est un écrit plutôt court, ne vous attendez pas à des merveilles =)**

Bonne lecture !

.

**Preuve cotonneuse**

.  
.

Week-end au Terrier, week-end de calme, non-annonciateur d'apocalypse et magnifique, tranquille, journée d'été. Ou presque...

« FRED ! GEORGE ! »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard craintif, s'interrogeant l'un l'autre pour savoir s'ils avaient pu commettre un impair sans s'en rendre compte au cours de la matinée qui touchait à sa fin. Fred pointa son index sur son frère, inquisiteur, mais celui-ci hocha négativement la tête. Ils avaient pour habitude de faire leurs farces à deux, jamais encore l'un d'eux ne s'y était risqué seul puisqu'ils formaient une équipe, un duo de choc, ou infernal. Fred agissait, George couvrait, et aujourd'hui, non, ils n'avaient encore rien fait. Tous deux se rapprochèrent donc, incrédules, vers le salon et pâlirent de concert lorsque leur mère se précipita sur eux armée de sa baguette magique et d'une poêle -et avec Molly, la poêle était aussi dangereuse que la baguette.

George fut toutefois le premier à se ressaisir, en grande partie à cause de ce qu'il voyait suspendu aux doigts de sa génitrice. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent à mesure qu'il reconnaissait un soutien-gorge en coton blanc tout simple et il se demanda un instant ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était tout de même pas leur faute si Ginny laissait traîner ses affaires... Fred, en revanche, devint plus blême que jamais à la vue du morceau de tissu se balançant sous la poêle.

Molly s'arrêta en face d'eux, éructant d'une colère noire. Elle leva la main qui tenait le sous-vêtement et la casserole en étain, et l'agita sous leurs nez identiques de manière si menaçante qu'ils se reculèrent en même temps de quelques pas.

« Je peux _savoir_ ce que faisait _ceci_ dans votre chambre ?, hurla-t-elle brusquement et les fronts de ses fils se plissèrent alors que leurs tympans rendaient l'âme. Je vous avais prévenu ! Pas de filles dans cette maison tant que vous n'aurez pas pris votre foutu appartement ! ALORS ? »

George aurait aimé plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles mais savait l'action in-envisageable, la baguette était dardée sur lui. La même réflexion résonna dans le cerveau de Fred dont le regard fixait avec appréhension le bout de poêle frôlant son crane. Molly les sonda furieusement un à un, ne parvenant pas à deviner lequel des deux avait osé aller à l'encontre de la seule règle qu'elle leur imposait vraiment sous son toit -n'étant pas assez stupide pour croire qu'ils obéiraient aux autres.

« Qui ? », ordonna-t-elle pour poursuivre.

Pour la deuxième fois, Fred et George se risquèrent à s'entre-regarder et quand il rencontra les iris paniqués de son double, George comprit que cette histoire ne le concernait définitivement pas. De là à trahir Fred, non, mais si jamais ils devaient être punis, il s'assurerait que ce soit son autre qui fasse tout le travail. Mais qu'était-il passé par la tête de Fred pour oser inviter une fille au Terrier ? Il soupira discrètement devant la supplique visuelle de son frère, s'en retourna à leur mère et haussa une épaule avec un petit sourire contrit. Fred l'imita, rassuré désormais, et Molly enragea de plus bel.

« Je vous préviens vous deux, c'est mon dernier avertissement. C'est la troisième fois en moins d'une semaine que je...

-Trois fois ? Ben tu chômes pas dis-moi », s'étonna George avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher à l'attention de son jumeau.

Il eut aussitôt envie de se gifler et Fred ferma les yeux, condamné.

Molly suffoqua, les fixa à tour de rôle et d'un geste de la main ordonna à George de quitter les lieux, ce qu'il s'évertua à faire au pas de course. Fred se retrouva bientôt seul face à sa mère. Il rouvrit prudemment les paupières, se crispa en voyant la poêle tanguer redoutablement vers lui et se ratatina tant et si bien que de loin on aurait pu croire qu'il était plus petit que la femme qui l'avait mis au monde -à son plus grand malheur semblait-il.

« A qui appartient cette... cette _chose_ ? »

Il ne serait pas très prudent de rétorquer que ce n'était pas une chose mais un soutien-gorge, Fred déglutit et ravala son sarcasme avant de vraiment s'en prendre une -de poêle.

« George !, crissa Molly et cette fois-ci il ne retint pas sa réplique.

-Moi c'est Fred...

-FRED ! »

Était-il possible de disparaître six pieds sous terre immédiatement ?

« Je crois qu'en fait, tu ne veux pas savoir à qui c'est », avança-t-il toutefois avec un semblant de diplomatie et dans une grimace, espérant calmer le jeu.

Manqué.

« Pourquoi ?, s'alarma instantanément Molly dont les pupilles lançaient des éclairs non négligeables.

-P-pour rien ! », bredouilla Fred qui jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil en direction des escaliers menant aux chambres.

Un jour il demanderait des leçons de discrétion. A qui, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il en aurait cruellement besoin, si bien sûr on ne l'avait pas assassiné avant. Évidemment il aurait pu avoir tout un tas de raisons pour zieuter les escaliers, mais Molly ne serait pas dupe et il n'y avait qu'une seule fille n'appartenant pas à la famille des Weasley présente dans la maison. Elle devait d'ailleurs être en train de lire dans la chambre de Ginny en ce moment... Plus pour longtemps.

« Oh mon Dieu... »

Au moins, remarqua le jeune homme en passant une main sur son visage empourpré, elle avait baissé d'un ton. Cependant ce n'était qu'une façade et une fois qu'elle aurait mis la main sur la propriétaire de cette pièce de lingerie, Molly exploserait pour de bon, il le savait, il l'avait suffisamment expérimenté en dix-huit ans d'existence. Fred se raidit, resta prostré près du mur le plus proche et referma fortement les yeux dans l'espoir que la tempête passerait et l'éviterait. Mais Mrs Weasley inspira un immense bol d'air, avisa les marches et le beuglement qui jaillit de sa bouche fut alors bien représentatif de son courroux.

« HERMIONE ! »

Bien... Maintenant il allait falloir attendre qu'elle se calme pour que Hermione et lui annoncent leur relation. Si, là encore, elle ne les avait pas envoyés en enfer avec un coup de casserole accompagné d'un maléfice avant...

Note à lui-même : vérifier l'absence de preuves après chaque départ de Hermione à l'aube.

.  
**Fin**

.

Oui je sais, c'est court xD J'avais prévenu... Mais en même temps, je me dis que tout est dit -ou sous-entendu, alors il n'y a rien à rajouter. Et puis ça partait d'un (autre) délire, c'était quelque chose que j'avais écrit il y a un sacré moment déjà, alors je me voyais mal rajouter quelque chose...

Enfin bref, en espérant que ça vous aura plu quand même !

Mim'


End file.
